Hopeless Romantic
by xuxfirefliesxux
Summary: "Well, how about you say what you would do for a perfect date." Bella Swan and Edward Cullen: hopeless romantics? OOC Fluff All Human


**A/N: What's up People! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded, updated, or done anything is a seriously long time, but for one RL sucks, and some stories have lost a little meaning to me so yeah. _Who is She?_ will be on a hiatus for awhile cause I don't know to to lead up to the end I have already in detail written out.**

**Anyway, this story is conversation I had with my friend awhile back...maybe last year. Truth be told, the conversation is true, but it didnt actually happen. If it did, i would seriously be happy!**

**Well, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Twilight, but i own the storyline for this since it was my conversation. If only this story could be translated to me and Booboo Stewart, then i would have a shit-eating grin for awhile.  
><strong>

"Alice, I swear, I've read way to many fugging books and fanfictions with all the exactly same genres; love and romance!"

"Normally, I'd say no and give you a reason you're not, but for once, you are right and I have nothing to say, but to agree with you" My best friend Alice answers while we are both bored since our we have nothing else to do in the library.

My name is Bella Swan and I am a hopeless romantic. Wow, I sound like I'm in an AA meeting… Maybe an HR meeting? No! Anyways, I'm a junior at Forks High School and an average Jane Doe; plain brown hair and eyes, 5'4 height, and a pretty petite body though not skinny enough for boys to have fantasies about, like the skinny sluts Jessica and Lauren.

I absolutely loathe trying to pretend to be someone I'm not, though if I speak my mind, I'll never get a date. Oh yeah, I am one of the many people who love cursing and cussing as if it was a second language. So that's why I can never speak my mind around cute guys.

Admitting the truth, I stand up and yell, well as loud as I can speak in a high school library, "I am the BIGGEST hopeless romantic ever!"

"Yeah right." Speak of the devil, well, a really hot devil!

Edward Masen, JV football player and oddly enough, a great theatre student/actor. He is the definitely the perfect definition of a guy; tall, tan and handsome.

He's practically 6'2, a very sexy body due to football conditioning, those piercing, unusual color of emerald green eyes that make you want to do anything eye holder says, beautiful kissable lips and his hair. Oh gawd his hair; a reddish bronze color in the shape of untamable 'I just had the best sex' hair. What I would give to just run my hair through it. And with that, I have a teeny(outrageously large) crush on him.

"What of it Masen? You think you're a bigger hopeless romantic than me? And don't you have freaking rehearsals today?" As much as I would love for him to stay, I know the director of the show; she's our teacher, and she's evil.

"No rehearsals for ensemble today. Anyway, I'm a bigger hopeless romantic than you would ever be," Edward replies smugly. He thinks he's better than me and the one thing I'm good at. Yeah right. I write fanficiton about hopeless romantics.

"You! A hopeless romantic? I can get how you are a football playing actor with a playlist oddly similar to mine, but a hopeless romantic? You've GOT to be kidding me!" I practically yell.

"Hey! Lower your voices, remember you are still in a library!" The librarian all but yells at us.

"Anyways, prove it then Edward. Prove that you are a better hopeless romantic that I am," I challenge him.

"Fine!" He smirks.

"I have an idea!" I kind of forgot that Alice was still here. "Okay Alice, shoot!"

"Well, how about you two say what you would do for a perfect date." Looking at me, "Bella say what you would want the guy to do on a date to you," looks towards Edward, "And Edward, say what you would do to a girl on your date. Then it will prove whose a bigger hopeless romantic."

"Sure, why not?" We both answer in unison.

"Bella first."

"Okay, well first I'd want him to pick me up from my house with a bouquet of tulips, petunias, iris', and other unique flowers. That would show he cares not to be stereotypical. Then he'd take me to a casual, yet a little formal, restaurant with a romantic ambience. Being the ever so gentleman, he'd be opening doors for me, letting me go first, holding my hand, and pulling chairs for me so I believe that chivalry isn't dead. He'll pay for dinner, and when he takes me home, before getting out of the car, he'll kiss me and said, I had the best night" At that, I am done. My perfect date ever.

"Aww! Bella! That's so romantic! I wish _someone_would do that for me! *cough*Jasper*cough*" When did Jasper get here? Oh well, anyway.

"Top that Masen!"

"I will!" I would love to wipe that smirk off his face. "So first, I would have to ask her in a way I creatively planned according to her likes and dislikes. Possibly, I would give her a new copy of a book that she loves so much since hers is tearing. Then _when_ she says yes, we will be dressed up semi formal/casual, enough for a nice dinner. I would pick her up at her father's house with a bouquet of flowers of whatever she likes/loves, then hold all the doors for her.

As we enter the restaurant, I would subtly never take my eyes off of her, to have her know that all the attention will be on her. During dinner, a light banter and conversation will ensue for comfort and non-awkwardness. After I pay for the dinner, I would bring her to the beach to watch the sun set while we walk on the beach bear-footed. As the sun sets, I'll bring her close to me and lightly brush my lips over hers and say, you were amazing tonight? Go out with me again? "

"AWWWW! Seriously Edward, you have me just about crying! I'm super sorry Bella, but you lost. JASPER!" Alice just about cried while saying it. At that point, she grabbed Jasper's wrist and dragged him out of the library. Poor guy. I give him all my confidence if he has to face the wrath of Alice. Especially date-wise.

"You're a ho Alice!" Yet all I hear is designer Gucci heels hitting the stairs down. _Clack Clack_

"Ha! I guess I am a better hopeless romantic than you are! You lose!" Damn his stupid, sexy, face!

"What ever jackass! I'm leaving!" I grab my backpack crap full of homework and get on my way. Before I leave, I slap Edward's shoulder and do a little happy dance inside because I touched him. As I'm leaving, someone, lightly, grabs hold of my wrist.

"Bella wait!" Seriously? Why does he need to talk to me? He already beat me in my own game?

"Yeah?"

"Go out with me?"

THE END


End file.
